


Identity Crisis (Jschlatt Ghost AU)

by TheBestChild1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Comfort/Angst, Family, Gen, Ghosts, I am so sorry if updates are inconsitent, Minecraft, Ogga Booga I dont know what im writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestChild1/pseuds/TheBestChild1
Summary: Tommy wasn't doing too well after the events of the 16th. Between restless nights and a lack of support, he begins to break down. That is until a familiar voice calls out to him offering a weird sort of comfort.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 555





	1. A Voice?

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea spawned from Schlatt calling Quackity a Flatty patty immediately after his death. I really would like to know if you guys would more of this fic so let me know... also infrequent updates because of school.

Tommy didn’t realize how hard it was to actually calm down after a war. Sure the disc war put him on edge, and the revolution did make him look over his shoulder ever so often but never to the extent he was feeling now. It was almost like someone was constantly whispering into his ear warning him of danger that was nonexistent. Phil told him to expect this though after all the events he went through. 

Now that he thought of it there was a ton of events that they expected to have a lasting event on him. First, the ex-Manberg president died right in front of him. Then both of his brothers try to kill him just to enact their own chaos on the server. He was glad to later find out that Phil had not killed Wilbur, despite Wilbur’s pleas, and merely subdued him until it was safe again.

At least there were some positives for Tommy in this situation. Tubbo became president, Phil and Connor are on the server, and he now knows who has his last music disc. The addition of getting to take Sapnap and Eret off of his enemies list also rose his spirits. Overall, he was majorly content with the outcome of the war.

That was until he tried to fall asleep. He didn’t realize it right when the war was over, but he began to realize he was very tired. When he left to go rest in his cozy summer home he practically collapsed in his cozy bed. The second he hit it his eyes could no longer stay awake. This state of being hadn’t lasted for long as flashes of Techno’s fireworks hurtling towards Tubbo and Wilbur going to press the button flash in his head. Tossing and turning he tried and tried to sleep peacefully without success. By the time Tubbo and Quackity came barrelling into his room the next day, he managed to get maybe an hour of sleep.    
  


Seemingly oblivious to this they drag him out to the first meeting of Tubbo’s administration staff meeting. When walking through the destroyed L’manberg he spotted Techno talking with Philza, seemingly happy as low laughter filled the mainly silent morning air. He quickened his walking pace at the sight of this, unsure why as if it was the only thing to do. Thankfully the meeting was relatively short since they were essentially assigning roles to which they would need to perform for today. His face must have been indicated that he wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with the boring task at that moment because he left the meeting with his only instruction being to relax for the day.

For the next week, Tommy continually struggled to get any sleep. No one seemed to notice this issue as the day after his break he was assigned just as much work like everyone else. He was glad he could help out with the rebuilding of the country he’s given up so much for. He didn’t expect to be approached on his way home. Especially by Eret and Jack.

“Hey Tommy, how are you doing after the 16th? We haven't had much time to talk.” Eret questioned Tommy.

Tommy knew he could possibly lie to Eret, but with Jack standing right behind him looking equally as concerned, he admitted to what he was dealing with.

“To be honest guys, I haven’t gotten more than a few hours of sleep since the then.”

Jack gave a very concerned face as Tommy said this aloud. “Tommy that was over a month ago.”

“Wait, really… but I could have sworn it was only about a week ago.”

Eret and Jack gave a brief look at one another before they both ushered him back to his summer house and forced him to go to sleep. Eret rushed out quickly telling Tommy that he would do his tasks for the day while Jack stayed behind to ensure Tommy was actually resting.

It was quite comforting to Tommy to know that people actually cared enough to notice his struggles, even if it wasn’t those with who he was the closest. Tommy understood why they didn't check-in. Tubbo just became president and Philza was trying to help Wilbur regain his mental state. They had their own stuff to deal with more important than him and he knew that.

**“ _Never would I think to see the day that the Tommyinnit himself would call himself less important than something.”_**

Tommy quickly sat up from the bed and looked around confused if he actually said that allowed.

“Jack, did you hear that voice?”

“Tommy, what voice? No one has talked since Eret headed back.”

Fearfully Tommy turned back to look at Jack only to see a dark shadow over his shoulder.

“ **_Yeah Tommy, what voice.”_ **


	2. Glasses Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack felt awful after returning from his impromptu vacation. He and Eret begin to realize that Tommy looks and acts even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's not my best but I really wanted to do a chapter from Jack's POV !! This chapter is to set up for more future plot more so than anything but I really wanted to set up a dynamic I think would work well. Hope you enjoy

Jacks POV

Ever since the 16th everyone was acting a bit off. He of course couldn't relate to most of them since his home was intact and the fact that he wasn't even present after the election. Now looking back he wishes he hadn't have left when he did. Despite reassurance from Eret that it was ok that he left from fear he still felt extremely guilty after learning of Tommy's state.

It all started the day he got back. He saw Tommy mid-fight with Sapnap he instantly saw the tired look on his friend’s face. Gone was the L'manburg uniform and the boisterous attitude. Now replaced with a near-constant solemn expression and the worn-down clothes he wore in his youth. He wishes he could have been there. Thankfully he was there now so he would try his hardest to make Tommy laugh in any way he could.

“Well...I believe this was a success gentleman.”

Tommy’s face turning into genuine laughter made all the crap that he got from the others worth it. He just hoped to take Tommy’s mind off of the upcoming war that would start tomorrow. 

Underprepared and unready he made a last-ditch effort to have some form of a safe haven. Manifold Land was the only part of L’manberg still standing by the end of the war on the 16th. Although not an original L’manberg citizen, he still held a form of connection with the now ruined land. 

He should have never left Tommy alone with Wilbur in retrospect. The man didn’t even recognize him the day of the war let alone seem stable enough to not fall into corruption. Jack would know about corruption just as much as anyone. Sometimes he wonders if he hadn’t taken the bribe from Dream or the sweet promises from Schlatt if everything else would have happened. For a while he couldn’t vent these jumbled thoughts to anyone, that is until he and Eret were assigned the same rebuilding task by Tubbo.

For days they talked about their hopes, their worries and formed a sort of sibling bond between the two of them. They talked of their struggles, their annoyance with new changes, their longing for the old walls that were wrongfully torn down. One day after realizing they were the only two with glasses they decided to call themselves the glasses squad, protectors of the retinas. It became a sort of inside joke between the two of them to slightly tip their glasses whenever they pass each other around the SMP. Others would look on confused but ultimately let it go.

With this newly formed bond, Jack wasn’t afraid to voice his concerns at Tommy’s newfound behavior. Eret who had also not been the most present also noticed this drastic shift that those who were there through Tommy’s demeanor change could never see. They formed a plan to approach him the next day. 

Overall, this plan worked out just as they expected. The only downside is that Tommy was worse off than they expected. The bags ever prevalent under his eyes and practically falling on his feet. They quickly rushed him back to his small house up in the hills where they laid him to rest.

With a tip of his glasses, Eret told him to keep a steady watch on Tommy as he left to finish all their tasks. He knew that he would feel guilty that Eret did all of the work but he couldn’t find himself to care as he saw his younger brotherly friend laying still in the bed. Tommy never was this quiet or still ever, it was unnerving.

Hours passed by with no movement or sound until Tommy quickly sat up and with cold sweats dripping down his face.

“Jack, did you hear that voice?”

This disturbed Jack to no end. No one has come or left here in hours not to mention this was only adding more worry to Jacks’s growing list of concerns. 

“Tommy, what voice? No one has talked since Eret headed back.”

The face that his friend made when looking at Jack shook him to his core. No 16 year old should look like that. 

**It was a face of pure fear.**


	3. Protégé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack gets more and more worried, Tommy and Schlatt have to find a way to get out of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the most words I have written in a single sitting for a fanfiction which is pretty cool. I'm not the best at dialogue and characters though so forgive me if they are a bit OOC.

Tommy POV

This couldn’t be happening. He can’t be back this soon. They just defeated him, he doesn’t know if he could stand having to fight him once again. This war had cost him so much, his brothers, his home, time with those he loved so much, his youth. Why now does he have to be here?

“What the fu-”

“ _ Hey buster, watch your language around your elder.” _ _  
  
_

Jack, still confused by the whole exchange, turned his head to fully look behind him only to see the open air. “Tommy, what's the matter? Who are you talking to?”

There in his vision was a taller man, with his scruffy sideburns and the protruding horns cascading out of his head. The cheerful grin was an odd sight to see on him since the last time he saw him he was choking on his own spit as he flatlined. 

“ _ Did I leave you, speechless kid? I guess I really have that effect on people. Mr. Manifold there looks pretty concerned about you. How are you gonna deal with that?” _

Despite his disdain towards the man, he had a point. He felt bad enough for worrying Jack and Eret for the whole day, he didn’t want to worry them even further. 

“Tommy. Tommy. Seriously are you ok? I know you were kinda out of it earlier but now I’m getting kinda worried.”

“ _ I see you look guilty, kid. Since it is partially my fault, do you want me to do something that will allow us to talk one on one to figure this out?” _

Even with his past with the man, he did have a point. Jack’s face had become more and more expressive with his lack of response from Tommy. He really didn’t want to give in to this man's offer but what was there to lose right now. Hesitantly he nodded his head, then his world went dark.

Jschlatt POV

Well, that was fairly easier than he expected. He has never really possessed a person before so this would be an experience in it of himself. Honestly, he didn’t expect Tommy to accept his idea so quickly but he wasn’t gonna let the kid down now. 

“ _ Jack calm down. I’m ok, my vision was just a bit fuzzy after waking up and I thought there was two of you.”  _ Yeah sure, good response. Not at all a weird thing to say but in his defense he has expected Tommy to have spoken like this often enough.

Skeptically Jack looked at him again. “You sure man? You were acting like there was someone else there.”

“ _ Yes yes, the Great Tommyinnit would never act like this. Seriously big man, I'm ok. Would you mind actually letting me be alone for a bit? I want to just think about everything and I’m sure Eret would want an update on how I’m doing” _

“Ok, Tommy. I’ll be back in a bit. If anything happens though just private message me and I will be right back.” 

And as Jack got out of his chair and left the cottage, Schlatt also stopped possessing Tommy so they could hopefully have time to talk.

Schlatt despite his rough outside appearance did feel extremely sorry for what he put Tommy through. The boy in front of him looked nothing like the small boy dressed in a replica suit he had met in the past. Now he looked dull, like the spark that drove those to protect him had died out and with that so did his spirit. He partially blamed himself for this. The boy just invited him back to his home to be endorsed by his hero and he betrayed his trust. Everyone betrayed this poor kid's trust and now he was just a shell of his former self.

  
  


His thoughts were interrupted by a deep yawn and the awakening of the boy in question.

“What just happened? Did you actually get rid of Jack or was I just dreaming that whole fricken thing?---- Wait why did I just say fricken.”

“ _ Um, so the only way I could get Jack to leave was to kinda-sorta possess you and talk my way out of it.” _

“YOU DID WHAT?”

_ “Kid, you gave me permission. Just be grateful we have a chance to talk this out now. So, I think it is pretty clear that I died and so far you are the only one that has been able to see me.” _

_ “ _ Oh well, thanks….. I don’t know how much I actually trust you but I will help you. Even if you were a dictator you are still my hero.”

“ _ Awe is the Tommyinnit saying that I was his hero.” _

_ “ _ Shut up you dick.”

“ _ Nice insult kid.” _

The conversation seemed to go quiet with that resolve before Schlatt decided to put aside his ego to do the thing he’s wanted to do since he saw the broken boy after the blast.

“ _ Tommy, I’m sorry.” _

_ “ _ Huh?”

“ _ Listen kid. I got to see inside your head when I took you over, I saw what you’ve gone through. Hell even without seeing inside your mind, just looking at you now compared to you when I first met you I can see the pain you’ve experienced. So yes Tommy, I’m sorry.” _

Schlatt expected a lot of responses from his apology. Rage and denial being the two most prominent in his eyes. He never would have expected what Tommy would do.

The poor boy was a sobbing mess as he laid his head in his hands. “Thank you. You’re the first person to apologize to me.”

As bad as Schlatt was even he knew when to stop. He planned to apologize to everyone after recollecting his head but his alcoholic tendencies got the better of him. The others didn’t have a good defense. They were supposedly the boy's family and closest friends and yet the only ones he’s seen even check in on him were Eret and Jack.

He decided from that point on that he would protect Tommy. He would find a way to help even through death. As he laid his transparent hand on Tommy’s shoulder, the boy seemed to lean into the touch as his life depended on it.

“I can feel your hand.”

“ _ Apparently I can actually take a solid form.” _

The boy seemed happy for even the smallest touch. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the boy in a hug and the cries got even louder as he let out all his pent-up emotions that had been manifesting.

_  
_ Schlatt decided, right then and there, that he would never let anyone else hurt his  protégé . He would help this boy get his spark back but he needed help first. There was only one person that he could think of that could help. His name was even in the public chat that he could see.

Slowly he typed away in a private chat to the only person he could fully trust with an issue like this. He is wishing it successfully goes through. Thankfully this time of wondering ended quickly when his chat lit up.

**Connoreatspants whispers to you: I’m on my way. Glad to see you're still asking me for help even in the afterlife.**


	4. New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eret keeps working, some new faces come to help him with the growing dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter and honestly not my best. I'm kinda sorta sick rn but I hope this chapter was a good way to help introduce the other key people. Also, please comment if you want the next chapter to be about Connor coming to help Tommy and Schlatt or if you want how the other Sleepy Boys and Tubbo are doing.

Eret POV (btw I am using any pronouns for Eret <3) 

I slightly regret agreeing to go finish all the work for Jack and Tommy along with my own. Not that it was hard but because I couldn’t oversee Tommy. I’ve seen the boy slowly breaking down over the weeks. The newest betrayals on top of his already large stack seemed to drive the boy to the brink. No longer did Tommy show rage as he did at Eret’s own betrayal, now all there is sorrow.

They blamed himself sometimes. Maybe if she didn’t betray them, all those months ago they wouldn’t have had the election. Maybe Techno wouldn’t have joined the server. Maybe Wilbur wouldn’t have lost his mind. Maybe Fundy would still trust him. Maybe Tubbo wouldn’t have to stress over running a country. Maybe Tommy wouldn’t be left in the broken form he is now. 

  
Me and Jack talked about talking to Tommy for weeks and I had no clue as to why we didn’t confront him earlier. So now as Tommy laid in his homely cottage, I was building a new stable for L’manbergs horses. 

As Eret began getting more and more anxious over Tommy’s condition, they failed to see two figures closing in on his position. When he looked up, there stood a distressed-looking Sam and a worried Sapnap. Before she was able to get out his forming question Sam beat him to the first words. 

“Eret, we have a genuine question for you.”

“Uh, ok go ahead.”

“Have you checked on Tommy recently?”

That question caught him so off guard. ,

“So you noticed his behavior recently as well.”

“He hasn’t hung out with me much since before the war and it's really concerning”, Sam announced.

“Not to mention after our final battle, we promised to stay friends. I was hoping to talk it over with him some more and maybe go look for a new cow for him to make up for Henry.”   
  


Eret began to ponder these responses deeper.

“Me and Jack actually ran into him earlier, he wasn’t the greatest. He was practically dead on his feet and we had to force him to go rest before he passed out working.”

Sapnap and Sam looked at him worriedly as he continued on with his explanation of Tommy’s wellbeing. 

“ Has Phil or Tubbo noticed?” Sam questioned.

“Not that I can tell. I mean Tubbo is still assigning him tasks and Phil has been preoccupied with Wilbur's condition.”

“Is there anything we can do to help? Like I know I’m not the closest to Tommy but there has to be something we can do to help him right.” Sapnap’s voice had gotten strangely inspired by these questions.

Before any of the three could respond, they heard the patter of feet and a shaky breath. There stood Mr. Manifold himself a bit frantic looking but baring news.

“Tommy is acting stranger than before Eret. He woke up screaming and started talking to thin air. Then he gave me a sh*tty response that even Hbomb could have done better. Tommy is normally the best negotiator out of us.”

“Wait wait, what.”

“Yeah it was really weird. He went from really panicked to relaxed in a matter of seconds. I told him he could have some time to himself after he asked but I knew I had to tell you because I have NO F*CKEN CLUE WHAT TO DO.”

“Jack, Jack calm down. I pretty much finished up all my work here for today and these two said that they wanted to help Tommy.”

For the first time since he got there, Jack looked over at the two men that wanted to help his friend. A look of content quickly washed over his face as he let out a measly “Thank you.”

“Seriously don’t worry about it. I just want to see Tommy acting like his old self again. Back when me, him and Sam were selling drugs for fun.”

“That was my first time talking to Tommy. It was the most interesting introduction I must admit…. Thinking back on it I wish he would have taken my offer to come to stay at my base to get away from the war. He said he couldn’t because he had to protect his family…. Why did they do that to him?”

Eret stared at the man with the creeper mask intently. 

“They were looking out for themselves. Tommy behind all his fronts is a very selfless person and this leads to how he is now,” Jack spoke.

“I just wish we all could have noticed it earlier,” Sapanp chimed in.

Eret had already had his self blaming time and he wasn’t about to let his friends fall into the same trap as he already had.

“There is nothing we could have done, they are all too stubborn. However, there is something we can do now. So are we going to help him or are we gonna wallow in our own thoughts?”   
  
The three looked up at him intently and simultaneously shook their heads in agreement.

  
“ **Ok, ok let's go.”**


End file.
